My new life
by JChittester
Summary: Just when things are looking up, things turn for the worst. Just cause of one incident, I get a chance at a new life. But with some unforeseen force working against me, will me and my friends make our world a better place, or are we doom to fail from the beginning. Will update when I get the chance. Expect one chapter a month, maybe more. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was to be a special day for me. Today was my birthday and for once my parents decided to let me chose the place I wanted to go to today. There was a show going on in town that I really wanted to see. It was an hour drive to get to town. We were almost half way there when the unthinkable happen.

Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, where are my manners. My name is Johnathan and I just turn 13. My birthday is just a few days before Christmas. Three days to be exact. I am not like other people. Why do you ask? Because I am mute but I can talk telepathy. My mother is a doctor and taught me some first aid survival skills. I really don't know much about my father's job except that he would be gone months at a time. The only time I really get to see him was during the Holidays and on my birthday.

No one really cared about me except my parents. We recently move to a new town. In the town we moved into we learned that the people in this town only look out for themselves, which means if you got into a sort of trouble you had to solve it on your own. Since I just move here, I don't have any friends here. But enough about me and my history and back to the story at hand.

It was 10:30 in the morning and the snow was lightly falling. The temperature was 34 degrees F. I got into the vehicle with my parents and we were on our way to the show. When out of nowhere I blizzard slams right on top of us. The vehicle I was in was blown off the road and we started to tumble. I was toss around like a ragdoll inside the tumbling vehicle. When the vehicle came to a complete stop, I open my eyes to get my bearings.

Right away I had to close my right eye because the pain was so sudden. I raise my right hand and touch my face. With my one good eye I look at my hand to find it cover in blood. I realize that my right eye has a nasty scratch on it.

"Looks like I won't be able to see through that eye again." I thought to myself.

I look up in front of me and I wasn't ready for what I have just witness. The front end of the vehicle was totally caved in on itself. There was a tree just mere inches from my face and no sign of my parents anywhere except for the blood dripping from the tree. I unbuckle myself and got out of the vehicle. I did a quick check up on myself. Beside the scratch on my eye, I had sprung my left arm but nothing to serious.

I lean myself on a nearby tree as I tried to get my bearing. Behind me was the vehicle with some smoke coming from it. Other than that I couldn't see ten feet in front of me due to the blizzard. With that in mind I pick a random direction and hope that I would find the road. But it was never meant to be. Before I could take five steps the vehicle I just escape from exploded and the shockwave knock me off my feet. I landed face first in the snow with a sharp pain in my side.

"Man that hurt." I got on my hands and knees and look down and a saw a piece of metal sticking into my side, and the wound was bleeding badly. Using what material I had on me, I applied a bandaged and with only having one good hand it wasn't easy. It was still bleeding but not as bad. Now the only problem was to find that road and signal for help before I freeze to death or loss conscious due to bleed loss. I got back on my feet and my vision became really blurry.

"Damn, I think my wound is more serious than I thought, but I can't worry about that now."

I started walking in the same direction as I was facing, hoping to find the road in time. After 10 minutes of walking I had trouble keeping my breath and to make matters worse the temperature was dropping fast. I was starting to lose faith and was getting frustrated at the same.

"Come on where is that damn road."

Next thing I knew, I was shouting out with my mind, hoping for someone to hear my cry for help.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I AM IN TROUBLE AND NEED SOME ASSISTANCE."

I continue to walk until my feet gave out on me, by this point my body was shriving from the cold and I had no strength to push myself up.

"Looks like this is the end for me," I started to cry. "I don't want to die; I'm too young to die!"

With what little strength I had left I lifted my head out of the snow. I saw someone walking towards me, but I couldn't make out the figure. The only feature I could make out was that this person has a tail.

"I must be going crazy, probably due to blood loss."

"_You are not going crazy, for I really do have a tail." _The unknown figure said.

"WAIT, I just heard your voice inside my head. Are you a telepath just like me?"

"_I am and I'm here to save your life. But I am warning you right now for where I'm about to take you, you may never be the same person again. Do you still want to come with me?"_

"Before I make a decision I need to know a few things. First off; what are you, second; where are you going to take me and finally how do I know I can trust you."

_"You may call me Mewtwo and I am not from this planet. I come from a different planet filled with creatures that are too numerous to explain everything to you right now. I will be taking you to this planet to get yourself healed up, but when you awake you will notices some changes but you will get over it in time. Finally for you last question, I am one of those creatures and do things you can't even possible image. So do you still want to be save or not?"_

"I've made my decision. I will be going with you even though I don't trust you. I do believe your story though. There is no one left that I really care about me, and I really want to get out of this weather. But one problem, I don't have the strength to pick myself up."

"_That won't be a problem." Mewtwo said._

Mewtwo knelt down beside me and place one of his hands on my shoulder. The next thing I knew there was a blinding white light and before I could ask what happen I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I finally regain conscious, I found myself in a small clearing in the forest. I also realize that I could see fine out of both my eyes now. When I look down at my stomach for my wound, I was in complete shock. My body was covered in orange scales with a patch of white scales on my chest. My hands and feet were now paws and my feet had three sharp claws. I look behind me and notice that I have a tail with a flame on the tip of it. I notice a pond behind me and decided to take a look.

When I see my reflection, I notice that I have a scar over my right eye and my eye color is hazel. I notice that I'm a little bit over one foot tall. That's when I notice Mewtwo walking behind me.

"_I see you're finally awake and before you can ask, yes you can still speak telepathic." _

_"_How long was I out?_"_

_"Just a little bit over 30 minutes. Now if you will follow me I will explain a few things to you._"

"I do have one question before I take another step with you."

"_And what would that be?_"

"How did I change into whatever I am now?"

"_That one I don't know. All I do know is that when a human teleports onto this planet, they change into what we are all known as: Pokémon." _

_"_So there are others like me here, but I guess Mewtwo won't tell me who else is from my world. I will worry about that later though." I said to myself.

"What am I now?_"_

_"You are called a Charmander. Now if you will kindly follow me I will explain a few things to you now._"

I followed Mewtwo until we came to a large clearing when Mewtwo lean on a nearby tree and ask me to sit beside him. I did without complaining. After a few minutes of resting under the shade of the tree I ask Mewtwo what's been on my mind.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"_I am going to give you a crash course about Pokémon and what to tell other Pokémon if they ask about your history._"

So for the next few hours Mewtwo taught me quite a bit. First off, he gave me a backstory that most Pokémon would believe. He also told me that there are over 700 kinds of Pokémonon this planet. Each Pokémon has a type or two. I'm a fire type which I already could tale due to the fire on my tail. He also taught me about the different kinds of berry's and what each kind of berry can do. He also told me that depending on the type of move you use on another Pokémon, it can cause a lot of damage or no damage at all.

"_Now there is one more thing I need to do before I turn you lose. I need to know if you defend yourself in case you're attack._"

"WAIT, I thought that this planet was peaceful!"

_"It is normally peaceful, but by some strange unforeseen event, more and more Pokémon are attacking innocent Pokémon for no reasoning what so ever. That's why I gave you so much information about our world; before I told you that. So are you ready to face me in a little sparring match. I won't go all out on you sense you are new to battling."_

"I must admit though. I am a little bit nervous to tell the truth."

"_You don't need to be nervous. If you follow your instincts and keep a level head, you will always come out on top. Now stand on the opposite side of me so that I can see what you can do._"

"So who gets to start?"

Next thing I know, I see a dark sphere heading towards me. Without even thinking I burrowed underground while the sphere passes over me.

"_A Charmander that knows the move 'DIG'! Now where are you going to pop up?_"

Mewtwo looks down at his feet and sees me coming up right underneath him. Mewtwo moves out of the way and fires another 'SHADOW BALL' while I'm in midair. I spun around, trying to deflect the shadow ball with my tail, which I notice has a silver color now. It hit the shadow ball and was deflect back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo puts up a barrier to reduce the impact.

"What move did I just use just now?"

"_That move is called 'IRON TAIL'. If I didn't know better, I would have said to you 'This doesn't seem to be you first fight, now is it?'_"

"I had to learn how to defend myself back when I was a human because I would be picked on by bullies who would try and beat me up. It was I who did the beating."

"_Even though we are still talking telepathic, you still need to keep it down. Other Pokémon can still hear us if you talk that loudly."_

_"_Sorry,_" _I took a deep breath "is this better?"

_"Much better. Just out of curiosity, were your fights: one on one or one vs many?_"

"Mostly one on one, which I would win but when it was one against, let's say three, I would loss. Why do you ask?"

"_Because majority of the fights on this planet seems to be group's vs groups. This means that you may have one on one confrontation, or you may have to fight a group of a dozen or more at any giving time, by yourself, but you don't have to worry, there are moves out there that effects multiply targets at once. For example: You can use the move called 'SMOKESCREEN', which blocks your opponent's field of vision for a while. However there are some Pokémon that are immune to having their field of vision being reduced._"

"That is a nifty piece of information to know."

"_You should also know the fire type move called 'EMBER'. Even though it is the weakest of fire type moves, it still has the chance of burning your opponent. NOW, let's get back to …_"

Before Mewtwo could finish his sentence, it started to hail and we both heard a voice, and from the sound of it, it wasn't too happy about something.

"MEWTWO!"

And by the way Mewtwo was looking; he had the look that said we are totally screwed.

"_John, listen to me very carefully. If my hunch is correct, I won't be able to protect you and face off this opponent at the same time. And if I know him very well, he is bringing along some of his friends. What I need you to do is to get very far away as you can. I fear that they may be after you for some unknown reason." _

_"_WHAT, ME! Why are they after me?"

"_I don't know why they are after you. And if I did know, I would have told you that information right from the start. Now go before they are on top of us. I will delay them as long as I can._"

"I'm not just going to let you face off against all of them at once. You are going to need my help._"_

_"Don't worry about me, I can handle them myself. I will try and meet up with you later. NOW GO BEFORE THEY GET HERE!_"

"Thanks for everything you've done me. I won't forget about you and that is a promise."

I took off running deep into the forest. I was so focus on getting away that I didn't notice the giant figure that landed a few feet from Mewtwo, nor his friends that were after me. I even failed to notice the pair of blue eyes looking at us from a nearby bush before it disappeared to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After running for what seemed like 30 minutes, I realized that I haven't eating anything since I got here, for my stomach started to growl.

"_Man, I guess being a Pokémon now uses a lot more energy than a human body would use. I think it is safe to stop for a little bit and get something to eat_." I said to myself.

I stop and look for one of the many berries Mewtwo said that would restore your energy. I didn't have to look long when I found the berry that I wanted.

"_AH, there you are. Now how am I going to get up there?"_

The berry I was so interest in was an Oran berry, but the one problem was that it was ten feet up in the air. I came to the conclusion that I would have to climb the tree. Turns out with my claws, it was a lot easier to climb the tree than I anticipated. Once I manage to get a handful of Oran berries, I climb down the tree and started to chow down.

"_Man these are good! A lot better tasting then human food that's for sure."_

Once I had my fill, I started to wonder what I'm going to do now. I had no idea on where I was going, or where I was going to stay. I don't even know what's normal around here. But my train of thought was interrupted by some movement in a nearby bush. Before I could even get back on my feet, I was surrounded by a dozen or more Pokémon that look the same. By the way they all look at me; they seem to have an agenda with me that I didn't want to get involved with.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I was not pleased with myself for letting them get the drop on me. So I got into a stanch to defended myself if need be.

The Pokémon in question was over two feet tall, black fur with two white claws on its feet with three on its hands. It had three red tails with pointed ears, one black while the other was longer and red. It had the facial features of a cat with two gold gems, one on its forehead with another on its chest. One of them spoke up to me, probably the leader.

"We are known as Sneasel and our boss wants you dead. We don't know the full details on why he wants us to eliminate a lone Charmander for."

"Who is your boss anyway?"

"We do not give that information to anyone except for those that want to join our group. NOW ATTACK!"

Three Sneasel's charge at me hoping to get a quick victory but I had other plans. I shoot three fireballs at them and knock all three of them out with one hit. While I was busy with those three, two more come out from behind me with their claws glowing a light purple and took on a ghost like appearance. I jump out of the way and lunch black smoke from my mouth to cover a fifty foot radius. I then proceeded to burrow underground and listen to my enemy's confusion, planning my next move.

"HEY, WHERE DID THAT RUNT GO? I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING! "

"What do you mean you can't see him? I just saw him burrow underground. STAY FOCUSES YOU IDOITS!"

After a good thirty second on listen to my enemy's trying to find my exact location, I launch my surprise attack. I targeted a group of Sneasel that decided to stay close together, which played to my benefit. I struck one hard in the chest after revealing myself and swung my 'IRON TAIL' into another. I was so preoccupied with this small group that I didn't see their leader launch an attack at me. By this time my 'SMOCESCREEN' was being blown away by the breeze. I turn around to find my next victim only to get hit by a purple looking sludge right in my face.

I was thrown into a nearby tree and landed hard on the ground. If I told you I wasn't in pain, I would have been lying to you and to myself. I slowly got back on my feet to see seven Sneasel's still left on their feet. But for some reason I can feel my body slowly being drained of energy.

"What did you just due to me? My body feels like it is losing energy really slowly."

"Well YEAH. Our leader of this group just used the move 'TOXIC' on your sorry ass. You will be unconscious in a few minutes."

The leaders walk up to the Sneasel that just answer my question and smack him hard in the back of the head, and he wasn't too happy about it either.

"YOU IDIOT! How many times do I have to tell you not give the enemy any information about the moves we just used on them? DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU ARE OFF THE TEAM!"

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."

"Pray to Arceus that it doesn't. Like my idiot friend here just told you, that was 'TOXIC' and yes you will be unconscious in the next few minutes. Making our job to kill you a whole lot easier."

"I guess that I now have to take you all out before I faint." Easier said than done, for my vision is starting to get really blurry and my legs feel like they are about to give out on me at any given moment.

"I would like to see you try runt." The leader of the group said.

After the leader said that, two more Sneasel charge at me with their claws growing longer and whiter. I try dodging both of their attacks but with my body slowly being drain of energy, I only manage to avoid one of them. The other manage to 'SLASH' me on my chest, leaving a long cut on my body. I retaliated by grabbing my attacker and 'HEADBUTTING' him in the chest, leaving it in a state of confusion. I than launch my 'EMBER' attack to knock him out of the fight.

_"1 down, 6 to go. At this rate I won't be able to defend myself from any of their attacks. There are just too many to deal with all at once. I can see why MEWTWO said that most fights are a group vs. group."_ I said to myself.

"I must say that I am impress that you actually manage to last this long. But it won't do you any good seeing how only the best of my team are still standing, while you are on your last legs. Oh, and one more thing, 'TOXIC' does more and more damage as time progress. This means that you will take double the damage ever few seconds."

_"Great and here I thought things couldn't possible get any worse."_ I said to myself.

"I think it's time to put an end to our little game don't you think, runt."

"I… agree." I said while panting very heavily.

I decide to charge at my opponents, hoping to catch them off guard. But they were prepared for me and my attack. I charge one of the Sneasel that was away from the group and decided to finish him off with an 'IRON TAIL' attack, but my attack was halted by a light yellow screen and not connecting with my target. I charge again, but this time I was going to use my fist. I jump and clench my fist and ready to strike as hard as I could. My fist was glowing white with energy as I smash through its 'LIGHT SCREEN', destroying it and hitting my target at the same time. You could say that my target was a bit surprise.

"Okay…. Who's next?" I really wish that I had a Pecha Berry right about now, but there was no berry like that in the area. "_I think that I have enough energy to take out one more of them before I am completely exhausted. Better make my last attacks count. I could really use a miracle right about now_."

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you? Judging by how much pain you appear to be in, I say you're on your last legs."

The rest of them charge at me. I was preparing my next attack when out of nowhere a massive column of fire hit all of them except the leader, who dodge it at the last second.

"WHAT THE HELL! Where did that come from?"

I than launch my attack while the leader was distracted. Right when he landed, I hit him with DIG right in the chest, breaking a few of his ribs in the process but he was still standing. I than notice that he dropped something. He then tried to speak to me with some difficulties.

"Why… you little… runt. This is not… the last… you will… see of us. Mark… my words. FALL… BACK!"

The rest of his group slowly got back on their feet and made a full retreat. I then slowly made my way to the object that he dropped. I pick it up and took a closer look at it. It is a sharply hooked claw that by the looks of it can deal some major damage to an opponent if hit in the right spot with it. I decide that I was going to hold on to it for now.

"_Okay I am safe for now. But who launch that last attack just now?_"

Before I could even ask any questions or even thanking my rescuer, my body collapsed on the ground due to complete exhaustion and poison. Before I loss complete consciousness, I felt my body being pick up and heard a female voice.

"Don't worry little one. I will take care of you." I than black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I came fully conscious, I heard some voices. One of them said "Hey, I think that he is coming around."

"Thank you for all you done. I think I can take care of him from here." The female voice from earlier said.

"No problem, it is my job to heal the injured. I am a Blissey after all." The first voice said.

When I open my eyes completely, I saw a large pink like Pokémon leaving the room. I look around to get my surroundings and it looks like I'm in a den of some sort with windows placed throughout the room. I can see the clouds and trees through the windows. I then tried to sit up only to succeed in propping myself up. I then notice another figure in the room with me.

The figure was a fox like Pokémon with red fur covering most of its body. It had cream color fur on its head, shoulder's and chest area. The tail was completely cream color with a long stick in the back of the tail. It had a hint of white color fur around its muzzle and on the chest. It had two lighter shades of red shapes on its legs. It had long red fur in both of its ears that looks like flames. It had black feet and claws. It was about five feet tall.

"How do you feel now little one?" She asks.

"My body feels sore all over and numb, but otherwise I feel ok. I am hungry though."

"I am not surprise. You were out for a while. The nurse told me that you should take it easy for the night."

"I will, with what I been through today I really do need the rest. I take it you were the one who save me from those Sneasel's."

"I am."

"What move did you used back there in my fight?"

"The move I used back there to help you out in your battle was 'FLAMETHROWER'."

"Where am I exactly?"

"You're in my house located just on the outskirts of this village. The village name is Kaiju. Do not ask me what it stands for, for I have no idea."

"What is your name by the way? Mine name is John."

"My name is Juliet and I'm a Delphox. Let me gather up some berries for you and I will be right back. It shouldn't take me long."

"Take your time. I don't think I will be going anywhere for the night."

As Juliet left to gather some berries, I decided to take a better look at my surroundings. I look underneath me to see a bed made entirely of dried grass, which I am surprise that it doesn't catch fire with my tail on it and all. There was a verity of herbs hanging along one side of the room. Beside the bed there was a table with a bowl of water on it, probably to wash up real quickly when you get up in the morning. Besides that, there wasn't much else in the room to explain about.

A few seconds later Juliet returns with a small bowl of berries. The bowl was mainly filled with Oran, Pecha and Cheri berries. Juliet place the bowl full of berries beside and sat in the same corner as she was earlier. I started to dig into the bowl full of berries. I then noticed that she had someone else following her into the room.

The figure had the same features as I do except that he was 6 feet tall, two horns on the top of his head, a longer muzzle then mine, two large wings that were attached on his shoulders blades near the upper back. He had three long sharp claws on his hands and a larger build overall. The one major difference is that instead of orange and cream color like me, he was black through and through.

"So, you are the Charmander that I heard so much about. John if I'm not mistaking." He said.

"That would be me."

"My name is Trent and I am your final evolution known as Charizard. You already meet my mate. I hear that you took on a dozen Sneasel's by yourself for the most part. How did you pull that one off?"

"To tell you the truth, I think I was just relying mainly on instinct until near the end of my fight."

"That is no small feat for a Charmander as you. So I hear from my wife saying that you were once human, is that true?"

I began to chock on one of the berries. After I manage to get air back into my lungs I ask, "How could you possible know that? I haven't told anyone about myself since I got here."

"She overheard your conversation with MEWTWO earlier. She has the tendency to eavesdrop on others conversation from time to time and I have a lot a question that I was hoping that you could answer."

_"Oh boy I am in trouble now. I really wish MEWTWO has here to help me out."_

_"John can you hear me?"_

_"MEWTWO is that you. Where in the hell are you? I think that I might be in some trouble here."_

_"Don't worry about me. I am safe for the time being. ARTICUNO was giving me a hard time. John the reason I am contacting you now is to let you know that it is safe to tell these two what has transpired to you." _

_"Are you sure that it is safe to just tell them that kind of information. I thought that you told me never to give that information to anyone regardless of how friendly they may be."_

_"I have sense their feelings and it is safe to tell them. Besides I think that you can help each other out in the long run. Do not ask me how I know, I just know."_

_"Ok. Thanks again MEWTWO. I was just about to give them some of the truth, but not all of it. So who is ARTICUNO?"_

_"That would be my 'friend' that I mention earlier, but I don't think he was working on his own free will. It felt like he was being controlled by someone else." _

_"How could you possible know something like that?"_

_"If you have been around as long as I have. You know when someone is not acting normal. To me it felt like ARTICUNO was hypnotize, but more about that later. But I don't have the time to give you more information because I have just been found. The next time we meet, it will be face to face. See you soon!"_

"I will be just focusing on why you were attack, who do you think it could be, and what was your human life was like before all this, just mainly out of curiosity. The reason why I am asking all of this from you is because I am part of a Rescue Team and I want to help you out in any way that I can. Are you even listening to me?"

I snap back to reality after I just realize that I was zoned out there for a moment.

"Huh… Oh yeah I was listening."

"Now don't lie to me. I know that look anywhere. You were having a conversation with someone else just now telepathic."

"How can you know that?"

Juliet answers the question for him. "I may not look like it, but I am part psychic as well. So Trent here picked up a few traits about psychics from me. I tend to have conversation with some of my friends with just the mind from time to time and yes, you do zone out from the real world when you do that. I hear that stronger psychics don't zone out when they are talking to two or more different people at the same."

"Any who, who were you talking to just now?" Trent asks.

"I was just talking to MEWTWO that all."

"JUST TALKING TO MEWTWO! If MEWTWO contacts anyone for any reason it has to be of great importance. So what did he want to talk to you about."

"He was giving me some background information on who attack me and all. He also told me that it was alright to tell you guys about my past. I see now that you guys just want to help me out. So what where those questions that you wanted me to answer for you again?"

Trent repeated the entire question that he wanted me to answer.

"I think I will start off with my past life. Now please bear with me as it has been a very long and a very stressful day for me."

For the next thirty minutes, I told Trent and Juliet what has happen to me in the past day alone. I told them that I was in an accident, lost both of my parents, knocking on death door due to injuries, saved by a stranger who is not a stranger to me anymore, getting a crash course about Pokémon and finally getting attack by someone who I have no idea on why the want me dead.

"…and then you came along Juliet and saved me from those Sneasels after I was poisoned. And that is how I ended up here with you guys."

"Mon, you just can't seem to catch a break now can you? I am sorry for your loss though." Trent said.

"You can say that again. Anyway, MEWTWO told me earlier that ARTICUNO was the one that send those Sneasel's after me in the woods, but MEWTWO thinks that ARTICUNO was being controlled by someone else. Who though, he does not know. That is all the information that I have on the current situation."

"The only way to find out who is exactly behind this attack, you need to find ARTICUNO and defeat him in battle. But that is easier said than done for ARTICUNO never stays in the same place for long and defeating him in battle is no small fate. So there is not going to be any information on ARTICUNO whereabouts for quite some time."

"So what I am supposed to do till then?"

"I say that you need to stay off his radar for now and to lie low. Seeing that you have nowhere else to go, you can live here with use. We can raise you as if you were our own son. Even though MEWTWO gave you a lot of information about 'us', Pokémon in general, we are still sending you off to school to learn. You will be starting tomorrow."

"Even if I didn't know a lot about this world, you are still sending me off to school. WHY?"

"If you act like one of the young ones do, you will not draw as much attention to yourself and it also helps you to stay off someone radar. Who knows, maybe you will learn something that may actually help you out in the future."

"Ok. I agree that is one of the better reasons that I've heard about going to school. But what if someone asks me about my past? What should I tell them especially if they ask me about this?"

"If someone does ask about your past tell them that you have been living with us for the past 8 years. Anything else like what you do for fun and stuff, make it up on the fly. But it has to be believable. If someone does ask about your scar tell them that you get it one day training by yourself out in the woods."

"I will try and remember that."

"It is getting late I think that we all should turn in for the night. You have a big day tomorrow. Oh and before I forget, if you need someone to train with, do not hesitate to ask me. You may even pick up on some of my battle strategies that you can use as your own."

"Why are you guys being so kind to me? I mean that we hardly know each other and all, so why would you go so far to take care of a complete stranger?"

"That is one of my jobs being part of a Rescue Team. We look out for those that can't fend for themselves from those that seek to due them harm. If someone else had found you, the majority will ask you the same questions that I did and if you told them the same things that you told us, most will think that you are really crazy and send you off to how knows where. But don't think too much about it. For the time being, this is going to be your room. Tomorrow I will show you around town and then get you sign up for school."

"Before I go to bed should I refer to you guys as Trent and Juliet or mom and dad?"

"The latter will do. Now good night and get some rest." Both of them said at the same time.

"Good night." And with that they both left the room, leaving me to myself and my thoughts.

"_Man this has been one really messed up day for me. Trent and Juliet decided to take care of me and allow me to live with them. Trent said something about being part of a Rescue Team, what is that exactly? I will ask Trent tomorrow when he shows me around town._"

Before I fell asleep that night only one thought was going through my mind. "_I hope that I don't make a fool out of myself for my first day of school._" And with that I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I arose early the next morning to see that there was a light layer of fog outside. I got out of bed and stretch and clean up with the bowl of water.

"_I think that was the best sleep that I ever have and I am surprise that the bed didn't burn at all and was surprisingly soft._"

I made my way out of the room to noticed that I was in a larger round room and from the looks of it, it felt like that this was the dining room, if you want to put it into perspective. I notice that there were other rooms all around this one room. In the center of the room was a table that was meant to sit up to at least six Pokémon at a time. How I know was because of the number of chairs that were around the round table. There was a dresser in a corner that, by the looks of it, holds the plates, bowls, and other items that I don't feel like mentioning right now.

In one side of the room, there was a well with a bucket that was attached to it by a rope. I then notice that there were two other rooms that look the same as mine. On closer inspection, the room closest to mine was the sleeping quarters for Trent and Juliet while the other lead outside into a garden with a river flowing through the garden like it was a part of it. I then saw Juliet walking towards me with a basket full of berries.

"Morning John. You are up early today. Were you too tired to sleep last night?"

"Not at all mom."

"_I don't think that I will ever get used to saying mom and dad to Trent and Juliet_"

"I am just an early riser that all. By the way where's dad?"

"He is already outside waiting on you. Just head through the garden to go outside, but before you do take this."

She handed me a small basket of berries, probably my breakfast and lunch for school, a small bag full of paper, charcoal for writing, and a few other items that I would probably need for school. At this point I realized something.

"What happen to the claw that I pick up from my fight with the Sneasel's?"

"Your father has it at the moment along with a gift that he got for you last night."

"A gift. Why would he get me a gift?"

"Why don't you go see him and ask him yourself?"

"I will, but I do have a question. How long does school normally last?"

"It varies from day to day depending on what they will teach you in school. But most of the time you should be home around 3 O'clock at the latest."

"_I am not going to even ask how the hell she would know that information. I haven't seen a single clock since I got here._"

"If you are wondering how I know that, there is a clock tower in the middle of town."

I would have been surprise if I hadn't remembered that she was part psychic as well. I thank her for the stuff that she handed to me and I made my way to where Trent was waiting for me. When I reach him, I noticed that he was lost in his own thoughts. As I was about to approach him, he snap back to reality and gave me a smile.

"Are you ready to see the town and the school you are going to attend?" Trent ask.

"I am ready as I'll ever be. Mom also said that you have the claw that I found and a gift for me."

"**OH MAN**! I completely forgot to bring it with me. I will be right back with the gift. As for the claw, I'll be holding on to it until I think that you are ready to use it efficiently."

And with that, he took off. I had to blink a few times to make sure that I wasn't seeing anything, or hearing anything. "_Wow. I didn't have time to follow his movements. I wonder if I will be that fast and did he just say that he forgot the gift._" I just hang my head down and shook it a few times with a small grin on my face. After about a minute or so of waiting, Trent returns holding some kind of necklaces in his hand.

"Hey John, I completely forgot about the gift but here you go."

He hands over that neck as I began to examine. It was a silver necklace that had some sort of burnt object that was cylinder in shape attached to it.

"It is a CHARCOAL necklace. It will increase your fire type moves up. I found it very convenient in most of my rescue missions. I hope that it will prove useful for you. Oh, on a side note, the necklace won't break even while you are in a fight and the chain extends to fit any size."

My eyes bulge with wonder as I put on the necklace. "Thank you. I really like it. So where are we going to go to first in town?"

"Why don't I show you instead." Trent said as he led me to town.

It was a ten minute walk till we reach the town. Some of the things that he showed me were the Kangaskhan safe were you can deposit your items that will stay there until you need them. Then there was the training dojo were you can practices your moves and not worry about hurting others, but it won't be open for a while due to damages that Trent won't tell me how it got damage so badly. He also showed me some shops that you can purchase items, for recuse teams only, like scarfs, berries, etc… And like my mom said, there is a giant clock tower in the middle of town. The last place he showed me was the location of the Rescue team guild.

"Well I think that is about everything you need to know about this town. Do you have any question that we need to know son?"

"Just one. Where is the school that I will be attending?"

"It is right over the hill behind the Rescue Guild."

"Well thing what are we waiting for, let's go." I said with some enthusiasm as I took off running towards the school. Okay I admit that I was getting excited to learn more about this world with each passing minute. Yeah it has its ups and downs but overall it is one hell of a place to be raised in. Well I can't say all that about this place just yet since I haven't even been here for a full week yet.

It didn't take a long to get to the school and I had to admit that I was somewhat impress on how large the school building was. I won't bore you with the details about the school for now, but I will tell you later. As we approach the steps I see a large cream and orange dog with black strips on it legs and back that I believe is called an Arcanine. Trent decides to walk up to him and starts to chat with him. I decided to just sit back and wait for him to finish.

"Hey Trent, how's it been? I haven't seen you for a while. How is Juliet treating you?" The Arcanine said.

"You know has she's acts Fred. She is a handful. Are you bored out of you mind guarding the school day after day? And how is that daughter of yours coming along?"

"No, not yet, but it does keep me busy and close to home. Oh and you will be glad to hear that she join the rescue team last week, and speaking of kids, who's the kid? I didn't know that you and Juliet had one."

"Oh, you mean John. I and Juliet are looking after him. He is actually here to get enrolled in this school."

Fred just nods his head in agreement. "You know that would make him the third new student here in less than two weeks."

I pick my head up from hearing that. "_So there are a couple of new students here. I wonder if I will meet any of them._"

"Really, I didn't know that. If I might ask, who are the other two?" Trent asks.

"I am not really suppose too tell you, but I know that I can trust you. One is a Riolu and the other is a Buizel. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, you may go inside now." Fred than looks at me. "And you better follow the rules or you will have to deal with me, you hear."

"Y-Yes sir." He looks at me like I have a second head. I look at Dad for an explanation. But Fred was one step ahead of him.

"Did your son just spoke with his mind?" Fred asks.

"And what if I did. I would think that it would be normal."

"Yeah psychic type speaking with the mind is normal, BUT NOT FIRE TYPES! Where did you learn to do that kid?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was born like that."

Fred just hangs his head in disappointment as he moves to the side to let us in. Once we were inside it didn't take us long to get me enrolled for this school. After I got enrolled and was handed my scheduled, I was lead to my classroom by a Growlithe name Amber.

"Well son. I would love to stick around but I have to go to the Rescue Team tent to get my mission. I will see you when I get home." I turn around to wave at him as he left. I then turn back around and follow Amber.

"So what is your name Charmander?" Amber asks.

"My name is John." She gave me the same look as Fred did. "Is everyone I'm going to talk to look at me like that the first time?"

"I think it would be a safe assumption. Well this is your classroom. I would love to stick around and chat but I have other things to do." And with that she took off.

I stop and read the name that was on the board beside the room. It said 'Mrs. Roselia Elementary'. "_WOW. I didn't think that I would be able to read or understand there language until they teach it to me. You learn something new every day._"

"Well here I go." I will admit that I am somewhat nervous because I will admit, what could happen on your first day of school. Get into a fight. I didn't know how true those words would be. With my mind set I step into the classroom where I was by a barrage of noises.

"Are you the new student that I was informed about?" I believe this Pokémon was the teacher that was talking to me.

"Y-yes mam. M-my name is J-John." At this the whole class stops talking and where looking at me like I was some kind of freak.

"_Oh boy. This is going to be a long day. Why did I agree to go to school again?_"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While the whole classroom was looking up at me, I couldn't help but feel some pressure. I was stiff as a board and I bit my lip.

"_Come on. I just need to relax._"

The teacher must have sense my nervousness and said, "Take a seat wherever you like okay." I just nodded my head in agreement as I look around the classroom to find a seat. As I slowly made my way towards the desks, I couldn't help but wonder why I was so tense. It was just school, it is not look someone would try and jump me in the middle of class.

"Hey!" A voice said that made me jump. I really need to stop being so deep in thought that everything makes me jump. I look up towards the voice to see who said that. "Sit over here dude!"

I noticed the one that spoke and he look like a black and blue jackal that sits and looks almost humanoid. "Umm… okay."

I slowly made my way towards the desk that is going to be my seat. It is not like I'm judging anyone just yet but he seems just a little bit too friendly in my opinion. As I sat done the Pokémon that spoke to me earlier began talking to me.

"Hey... You've got nothing to be nervous about dude. You seem cool, and... Don't worry about anything. Maybe we can hang out after school or something...?"

I nodded when a slight grin appeared on my face. Maybe I judge this kid too soon. I think that he is trying to make me feel a part of this school. "Thanks. I'm John."

"Nice to meetcha John... I'm... Damian."

"Okay class, listen up. For those that are new here my name is Mrs. Roselia." I face toward the front of the class. "For today's lesson we are going to be doing something a little bit different. If you all we meet me outside in the open field in fifteen minutes I will explain what we are going to do today."

While the students were filling out of the classroom, we heard a loud commotion. As I made my way to the hallway, I saw what the commotion was all about. Apparently someone was in a hurry and collided with one of our classmates. Damian recognized the Pokémon.

"Hey Al. Are you ok, and why where you in sure a rush?" The Pokémon named Al is a cream color otter with two tails. Blue fins on its arms with a yellow floatation sack around its neck. I believe this one species is known as a Buizel. He slowly get on his feet, shaking his head to clear any cobwebs in his head.

"Hey Riolu. Yeah I'm fine and the reason why I am in such a rush is so that I wasn't late for class." Our teacher comes up and starts to talk to Al.

"Are you part of Mr. Marowak class?"

"I am Mrs. Roselia."

"Well then you are in luck. You aren't late for your class and our classes are going to meet outside for part of a lesson today." Al breathes a sigh of relief. "Now if you all will follow me I will show your where our class will be. That includes you too Al."

As we made our way to the field, my mind was thinking up of a couple of scenarios of why our classroom would be doing outside. One particular idea was that we would be having a sparring session but I wasn't sure about it. I mean we are just kids after all. It isn't like they are looking for more personal for a Rescue Team.

When we arrived to the field, we noticed that the field was large. It was as large as a football field as it was wide. There were a couple of large rocks scatter throughout the field with a couple of trees. That is when I heard our teacher voice.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started. To start things off, you all are going to be split up into groups of three. We have already decided who would be team up so there will be no complaining. You may get stuck with someone you work great with or you may end up with someone that you completely despise."

"So this is a team building exercise." One of the students yelled out. "That is correct." The teacher said.

"Now I will be calling out your names." As she started to call off our names. Everyone was listening with great interest. When some of their names were called, some were glad on who they were paired up with, while others moaned about being team up with someone that they didn't like at all. I was just waiting for my name to be called. It wasn't long until I heard my name being called.

"John, Riolu and Al. You guys are going to be a team. And your opponents are Chimchar, Sandshrew and Machop. Now that everyone is paired up, I will give you some time to get to know your partners a little bit before we begin." I then walk up towards my team seeing them already chatting away. I then ask them a question about this exercise.

"Do either of you know what we are supposed to do for this exercise?"

Both of them shook their heads while Damian said, "Nope, I don't have any ideas on what we are supposed to do. But by the way we were split up into teams, it looks like that we have to work together to defeat our opponents."

Al then said, "Then we need to know what moves each of us knows so that we can work together. I will start. The moves that I know are 'WATER GUN, AQUA JET, WATER SPOUT AND GROWL. Though I don't know how efficient I will be in this fight. Riolu here has more experience in fighting then I am."

Damian than explain what skills that he has. "I am decent with close range combat. I can attack or defend really well to a certain degree. The only move that I know right now is the move 'FORCE PALM', but I don't know how I used it last time."

"Well then I guess it is my turn to explain myself. I suppose that I am a mid to close range fighter and I have a variety of move sets. I know the moves 'EMBER, SMOCKSCREEN, DIG, IRON TAIL, HEADBUT and BRICK BREAK.' Also I have plenty of experience when it comes to fighting."

Both Al and Damian where both shock by my statement to say the least.

"How do you know so many moves already? Most of the students here know at least three moves and you know six moves already." Al asks.

"Well to tell you the truth, I get into fights a lot. Even when I am not trying to pick a fight, it always seems to find me. Just the other day I had to face off against a dozen Sneasel who all wanted me dead. So I had to learn how to defend myself and learning a variety of moves helps out a lot. But enough about me, how did you guys learn how to fight?"

Damian went next. "I learn how to fight because of my father. He mainly taught me how to defend myself but he is slowly teaching my some offenses move." Al then told us that he learns somewhat how to fight from the school and the one rescue mission that he went on. Other than that he really doesn't have any real fighting experience.

"Well, now that we know each, how do we go about facing off with our opponents?" Al asks.

Riolu was the one that answer. "I think that me and John should be on the front lines fighting with you running interference and landing a few blows on them when they try to get into our blind spots. I will be mainly on defense while John will be our heavy hitter."

I replied back, "That is a good strategy and that will be our main plan of attack, but if any of us sees an opening, capitalized on it."

At that moment, we hear the teacher saying that we are about to begin the exercise. As we were watching the other students fighting, I noticed that there was an extra person within the crowd. I couldn't tell who it was because I wasn't listening to the teacher when she called out our groups from the classroom. So with that I couldn't tell who actually belonged here and who wasn't supposed to be her. But I didn't let it bother me right now.

After a while our group was called up to take to the field. I was praying that our opponents, just this once, were going to fight fair and square and not fight dirty, but I had to ask my teammates if they knew anything on our opponent's.

"Do you know anything about our opponents that would prove very useful to know?"

Both of them nodded their heads with a grim look on their faces. Damian then explained to me that the Machop and the Chimchar are their class bullies and they do tend to fight dirty. But after a certain incident, Chimchar got a good scolding from his brother and parents, so he may not fight dirty at all.

_"Just great. Looks like I have to teach these guys a lesson about fighting fairly." _I said to myself.

"But I think that we should keep our guard up just in case." I said. Both of them nodded their heads in agreement. I also gave them a warning. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. They may try and provoke you to attack them in blind rage. Believe me; I have prior experience with this kind of situation."

When we got into position, we could already hear our opponents throwing insults and taunts at us to make us feel intimidated, but it didn't have the desire effects that they were hoping. I was relax and eager to put them in their place. Damian had this big huge grin on his face while Al shaking from excitement or from nervousness, but I think it has the former. Overall we were feeling really good about this fight. I overheard Damian telling Al that now they had the perfect chance to show these bullies that they pick the wrong group to bully and that there was no reason to feel nervous.

_"I am really glad that I was paired up with these two. And it is about time I cut loose. These guys won't know what hit them. They think that I am weak and shy, but that was just my insecurities. It is about time that no one should judge anyone from their outwards appearance."_

The other teacher, Mr. Marowak, said that he will be the judge and when he says goes. If you are knock out or give up, your are to leave the field immediately and the winner is when all fighters on one side is unable to continue.

"Are both sides ready to begin?" He asks. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, begin." Our match had finally begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We lost. I don't know how we lost the fight but we did. We had a sound strategy and good teamwork, but I think that we lost because of experience. I manage to weaken Machop before I was taking down and everyone else on both sides was on their last legs. But what surprise me the most was that Machop took down one of his own teammates while Damian took down Chimchar.

I quickly stood back up after I was healed and I went to Damian and Al.

"Guys, we lost..." I mutter nervously.

"It doesn't matter if we won or lost, at least fought and had fun. Well not fun... never mind." Damian said.

"So why did Machop hit his own guy? I mean..."

"He wanted me and Al to himself. He didn't want Chimchar in the fight, so he let me beat Chimchar. When that was over, he decided to take you out and then put down Sandshrew. He planned this entire thing out." Damian explained.

Me and Al both looked dumbfounded. I wouldn't have thought that Machop would have planned this entire fight.

"How d'ya come up with that conclusion?" I ask.

"Well he's obviously no Chimchar. Chimchar is just a punk, Machop is dangerous." Damian continued to rant on, half ignoring the question.

"Yeah, but how is he dangerous?" asked Al.

Damian walks up to us and put one paw on each of our shoulders, leaned in and said, "We should all have a talk alone later. I think I know a little something you guys don't yet and it's driving me nuts being the only one. Meet me at that tree outside okay?"

We looked at where his paw was facing and both nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was seemingly endless, but only because I couldn't wait for it. When the day was over, I followed Damian outside to see Allen has already made it to the tree. He held his book under his arm and leaned back against the lone oak. We swiftly met up with him and I just had a thought go through my head. But I had no idea on why this thought just came up.

_"__Does he know that I am not normal? But there shouldn't be any reason on why he should know that kind of information. No that can't be the reason, unless..."_

As I look over to Damian with some suspicious, I see him lost in thought. We then hear Damian, "I'm telling them because they deserve to know! We're all the same, and that means if we're all humans we need to stick together!"

I and Al were wide eyed at me. _"That proves my theory. He is a human just like me. But I will play ignorance for the time being."_

"Human? What's that?" I asked.

"It's okay. Celebi is telling me not to tell you guys this, but you're gonna find out eventually so... Here goes... Umm... Yes, you heard right. I did say humans. I used to be a human too, and I... Geez... It's kinda awkward to hear it like this hunh?" Damian chuckled, scratching his neck.

"Wow..." Al stated.

"Man..." I whispered.

Damian clapped his paws together at the awkward silence, startling me a little bit.

"I'm just gonna go... Alright Ri-" It was then that Allen stopped speaking and then I knew what happened. My eyes light up in understanding. His faces lit up as what I assumed was his guardians speaking to him.

"Now do you believe me?" Damian asked.

"I gotta admit, I'd never have guessed you both were human," Al admitted, crossing his arms behind his head. "I mean, it would've been weird if I were the only human brought here."

I had to agree on that one, nodding my head. "The one who brought me here, Mewtwo, didn't mention anything of the sort. Damian, what was the name of the one who brought you here?"

Damian smiled, answering, "Celebi's her name, and they're called Guardians."

"Guardians, huh? I don't hear too much from mine, but for a while I was getting his sister mixed up with him," Al mentioned. "I mean, really, Latias showed up first."

"Who is yours, by the way?" I asked, flicking my tail in curiosity.

"He's name is Latios, and looks like a mini blue jet," Al said while smiling. Both me and Damian lightly chuckled at his comparison, which felt good to do. I hadn't had a good laugh in quite a while. They both look at me next, waiting on an explanation on what my Guardian looks like.

"I really don't know how to describe Mewtwo, honestly! He looks like a Human but he isn't. He has a long purple tail with three fingers with nubs on them. That is the best I can to describe him."

Now it was Damian turn to tell us about his Guardian. "I guess Celebi looks like a green fairy or something."

We idly chatted about things for a while longer, like where we were from, where we started out in this world, and how quickly we adapted. I learn that Damian was abandoned at an orphanage at the age of four and ten years later, he ran away from it. That was when he met Celebi. Al story was that he was working at a dead end job, no money, parents really didn't care about him and he decided that he just needed to get away from it all. That was when he met Latias.

Just as I was finishing talking about my overall impression of this world, I could hear a voice calling out for Al. To me is sounding like it was coming from a friend of his.

"Al! Al! Al, you came today! I thought you wouldn't have been well enough after yesterday!"

"Ah? Hey, Beth! Where were you? I didn't see you outside when we were getting grouped together earlier," He wondered as Beth made her way through the school gate, with two other Pokemon following close behind her.

"Eheh, 'fraid we sparred at the same time, dude! When I saw you with Riolu, I wanted to say hi but our match was starting," she piped.

_"Wait! Is she taking a glance at me? I hope that she isn't forming a crush on me. I am too young to even think alone these lines." _I was wondering.

"Rather unfortunate we couldn't overcome the competition we faced today together, Al," said another one of Al friends, rubbing a bruise he got on his arm. "Being frank, it was fun even though we lost."

"Perhaps next time, right, Beth?" The third member asked, fervently trying to get some dirt out of her ears.

"You bet! We'll definitely kick some tail next time! Say… who're you? Never seen ya before," Beth asked, while approaching me.

"I'm John, nice to meet you. You're Beth, I assume?" As I look over her, she looks like a small red fox with six tails.

"Don't forget it, either, 'cause my team and I'll be an awesome exploration group some day!"

"I'm Mal, nice to meet you." The second member of their group said. He is a Froakie.

"I'm Rose, hello." Said the last member of their group. He is also a fox, except black with red here and there. I believe his species are called Zorua.

"Anyway, Al, we're headin' back home. Come on, let's go," Beth said, prodding Al with her right paw.

"I wanted to talk with Damian and John for a while longer, though," Al whined, trying to dissuade her for a few.

"It's okay Al, we can talk some more tomorrow," Damian said, waving bye as Beth kept nudging Al further away.

"O-okay, see y'all later!" He shouted at them, and soon enough they were out of sight.

As I was watching all of this going on, I felt calm, relax and at peace. In this moment it felt like nothing in this world was wrong and everything that happen so far was just a dream. But I know that it wasn't a dream. That is when I remember something that I've been meaning to ask my friend Damian for a while now.

"Hey uh Damian. I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How come you and Al weren't giving me a strange look?"

"What do you mean strange look."

"What I mean is that everyone today, beside the two of you, when I starting communicating with someone else they look at me weird."

"SO what if you don't communicate like the rest of us. That just make you more unique and no one else can take that away from you. Beside I think it would be neat to communicate like you do. Now I think that it is time that we head back home."

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow then."

As I was leaving the school and heading home, I decided to make a small detour and take a look at the shops in town to see what they head. What I didn't know is what I walking into.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I was heading home, I decided to take a gander at what the shops were selling. I know that I don't have any money here, but that doesn't mean that I can't take a look. Beside the way I see it is when I do have the cash, I can come back later. The first store that I walk into had a variety of items in here.

The items in the shop went from different kinds of berries, battle items, accessories like scarfs, glasses, etc… to items that peak my interest. The items in question were different color disk that had some form of machine on them attached with straps.

"Welcome to Kecleon Shop. Is there anything that I can help you with today?" Said a voice.

I turned around to see a chameleon like Pokémon. It color was purple with a red zigzag pattern on its chest.

"Not at the moment. I am just browsing through you shop. But you can answer some questions that I have. What are these anyway?" I ask holding up one of the color disk.

"Ah, I see you are interest in these **TM**, no?" Kecleon ask.

"I must admit that they do interest me. If I may ask what exactly is a **TM **anyway? This is the first time I heard about them."

"That is not surprising. They have been out for only two months now and they are slowly being sold in other shops. In fact these just came in yesterday. Basically a **Technical Machine**, or **TM** for short, has a move on it that certain Pokémon can learn, that they can't learn naturally. All you have to do is strap it to your forehead, press this button on the side and in two minutes you just learn a new move. And the best part is that it can be used more than once."

"That is impressive and all, but I find all this hard to believe." I said, not believing that this disk in my hand could do all that.

"How about we make a deal then. I will let you try out one **TM** in my store and in return I want you to tell your friends and family about how it actually works. The way I see it, it is a win-win."

I had to think about this for a bit. If what he says is true then basically I get to get a free move in exchange in being a walking advertisement. I didn't see any harm in that, so I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." I put the desk back in its spot and starting looking through the shop to find a **TM **for me. I stop at one that caught my interest. On the disk the move **DRAGON CLAW** was printed. I pick it up and showed to Kecleon asking, "Can I learn this move?"

"Ah yes, **DRAGON CLAW**. For you species it is always hard to learn any dragon type moves. I think you will love this move. Follow me out back so that we can get started."

It didn't take us long to go around back of the shop to see a small field with some targets.

"Okay, do you remember how to work that thing?"  
"Yeah, I remember."

I attach the **TM** to my forehead, making sure it doesn't fall off. I press the button and already I begin to feel like I have a drill going through my head, but there isn't much I can do now except to wait the two minutes. Once the two minutes were up, I took the **TM **off my head.

"You could have giving me a warning next time. It felt like I had a drill going through my skull."

"WHOOPS! Sorry about that. I knew I forgot to tell you something. Any who, why don't you try to use your new move on one of those targets over there." I look over to see a couple of targets and just shrug my shoulders. I run towards one of the targets and I focus on my claws. They glow a greenish color and took on the shapes of claws. I swung and the target had three deep gashes in the target before it fell apart.

"DAMN! I can't believe it actually work. OK, from now on I will not doubt you again if I come back to shop." I exclaimed.

"I am glad to hear that you will be a returning customer. Now don't forget about your end of the deal."

"Oh don't worry. When I make a promise or a deal, I always try to keep my word. Now I have to get back home before my family starts to worry about me."

I first went back inside the store to return the **TM** to its place. As I was leaving the shop, I almost ran into two other Pokémon. One is a Zangoose and the other is an Ekans.

"WOOO! What's the rush, kid?" Zangoose ask.

"Sorry for almost running into you, but I have to hurry or I will be late to get home. Plus I have something exciting to tell them."

"Oh, and what is it?" Ekans inquired.

"Have you guys heard about the **TM** that they started to sell recently?" Both of them nodded their heads. "Well it turns out that they actually do work. Well it was nice talking to you, but I have got to go. BYE!"

As I walk past them I thought that I saw a certain gleam in their eyes, but I ignored it. I was about ten minutes from my home when I heard a voice yelling at someone. As the voice got closer, I could make out what they were yelling about.

"STOP THEVIES! GIVE ME BACK THOSE TM THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME NOW!"

I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see the same two Pokémon that I nearly bump into early and the shop owner. I noticed that the Zangoose had a bag in his claws, which I think was filled with the stolen items.

"_Those two again. I thought I saw something when I walk past them.__I guess I should have known better.__Well it is time to teach these two a lesson._"

I look forward so that they wouldn't expect me to stop them. When they finally got close enough, I started my plan. I turn around real quick and clothesline both of them, hitting Ekans in the face knocking it out instantly. When Zangoose got hit, the bag was toss up into the air. I jump up and caught the bag and putted on the road nearby. By this time Zangoose got back up again and he/she was not happy.

"All right runt, you are seriously going to get hurt now."

I just made the come here motion and that just send Zangoose over the edge and now attacking in a blind rage. While he was charging straight at me I launch a SMOKESCREEN to block Zangoose field of vision. I then burrowed underground.

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE RUNT! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, YOU WISH THAT YOU WEREN"T BORN!"

I then came out of the ground from behind and landed a BRICK BREAK on the back of the neck, knocking Zangoose out. I then realize that the wind was starting to pick up and I notice some rain clouds rolling in. I then pick up the bag and handed it over to Kecleon.

"I believe that these belong to you. Also can you call someone and take these two were they belong."

"Thank you for your help, but I didn't expect you to intervene like that. You could have seriously got hurt." Kecleon said with concern.

"I get into these situation weather I want to or not. I just did what anybody else would have done."

"Well since that you're the only one that decided to help me, here catch." Kecleon dug into the bag and toss me a couple of **TM**'s. I look at them then back at Kecleon with a confused look in my eyes. Kecleon must have noticed my confusion.

"That is just my way of saying thank you for returning my stolen goods and for stopping those thieves." I nodded my head and said thanks. I look over the **TM**'s that I now have and see that the moves names were on the side. They were PROCTECT, DOUBLE TEAM and HIDDEN POWER. I stuff them in my bag and started walking home. When I walk through the door it started to rain hard outside.

"Well I'm glad that I made it home before it started to rain. _Now to find some information on what these __**TM**__'__s can do."_

"Hey son, need help with anything." Trent asks. I jump about three feet in the air.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. So what is on your mind?"

"I just help saving someone's stolen goods and he gave me a few of them. In fact I was hoping that you can tell me what each of these moves do."

"You wouldn't be talking about **TM**'s are you? If you are then I will gladly help you."

"Yes I am. The moves are PROTECT, DOUBLE TEAM and HIDDEN POWER. What does each of these moves do?"

"Well first off, PROTECT creates a barrier around the user that stops all forms of damage except for the move FEINT. However the more you used it in succession, the less likely that it will work. DOUBLE TEAM makes it easier to dodge attacks by making it look like there are a dozen of you while fighting. HIDDEN POWER's launches a ball of energy at your target. You won't know your type because it varies depending on the individual Pokémon using it. So you will have to experiment with it to learn what it is strong against and what it isn't."

"For example, let's say that you have two newborns that both now the move. One could have it as a fire type or a ground type even though they can't learn any of those types. Or it can be the same type as you are."

"WOW! It sounds like HIDDEN POWER could be a very useful move. In fact I think that I will lend these to my friends so that they can learn these as well, after I learn them of course."

"You can learn them after we get something to eat. It is almost seven o'clock."

I nodded my head in agreement. I am getting a bit hunger. After a quick bit to eat I headed straight to my room to start learning these moves. After a few minutes of some pain, I put the **TM**'s back into my bag and I look outside. It is still raining.

"_Well I guess using these moves will have to wait until tomorrow then._" I turn around and was heading to bed when I saw a green fairy floating in my room.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Celebi and I am here to discuss a few things with you. Have you heard anything from Mewtwo recently?"

"Not sense last night, no. Why, did something happen?"

"We guardians are starting to get worried. No one has heard a thing from him in the past two days. What was the last thing Mewtwo said to you?"

I had to stop and think about that for a while. As I was remembering, I started to get a bad vibe. I remember him explaining to me who was after me, but he doesn't know why. Then he told me that he is in hiding and that he was now spotted. The last thing he told me was the next time that we talk it would be face to face.

"Uh oh." I said not really too thrilled on what I just figure out. "Um Celebi, I think I know what happen to Mewtwo."

"Finally I am starting to get answers. Please tell me." She said with hope.

I look down at the floor and I was not pleased on what I had to say. "I think that Mewtwo has been captured." I then explained to her what all happen the last two days.

"And here I was hoping things couldn't get worst. First it was Damian getting attack by his biology father. Then it was someone trying to gather information from invading Allen mind. Now this, what in the world is going on here?" Says a piss of Celebi. "I have to let the other Guardians know about this right away. You have been a very helpful. If we need something from you, one of us will contact you."

And with that statement she teleported out of my room. As I lay down in my bed, I couldn't help but worry about my friends now. I figured that I will talk to my friends and see what we can do to help solve some of these problems tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a busy day for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning, I plan my day out. First I would let my friends learn these **TM**'s that I have so that they know some more moves. Next I would go to school and discuss some strategies that I thought up last night with my friends. Next I would see if I can find some weights to train with and try to increase my endurance and speed. I think that I will visit the training dojo after school.

I will work on powering up my moves at a later time. Once I think of a good training schedule, I think that I will invite my friends over to help them in their training as well. After my morning routine was done I made my way to the school I so my friends Damian and Al waiting for me. We had a about half an hour left before our class start, plenty of time to do what I needed to do.

"Hey guys. I have some things for you." I pulled out the **TM**'s and showed them. "These things are called **TM**'s and they allow you to learn new moves from them and if you wondering if they really work or not, they do work because I already learn them. Haven't got a chance to actually used them in a battle or practice yet but I do know that I know the moves now. Oh a little heads up, it will feel like a drill is going through you head, but it will past."

"What moves are they exactly?" Al ask.

"The moves I have on hand at the moment are 'PROTECT, HIDDEN POWER, and DOUBLE TEAM'. PROTECT creates a barrier around the user that stops all forms of damage except for the move FEINT. However the more you used it in succession, the less likely that it will work. DOUBLE TEAM makes it easier to dodge attacks by making it look like there are a dozen of you while fighting. HIDDEN POWER's launches a ball of energy at your target. You won't know your type because it varies depending on the individual Pokémon using it."

They both thought about it for the moment and they both nodded their heads.

"I think that I will learn PROTECT. It fits with the training I am learning from my father." Damian said.

"Same here expect that having that move will be a big surprise for our opponents." Al said.

"So who wants to go first?" I ask.

Al walks up first and says he will go first. "Now remember my warning. Just strap this on you head and press this button right here and it will do the rest." Al takes the **TM **and follows my instructions. After a few minutes of pain it was all done. "Did it work?" Al asks.

"Let's find out." As I said that I launch an EMBER attack at him. Al without thinking just put his arms in a cross guard and a green dome of energy surrounded him, protecting him from any harm.

"What the hell was that for?!" Al exclaimed with a hint of angry in his voice.

"One to see if you really did learn the move, which you did. Second better learning it here in a control environment instead out in the world. Speaking of which." I look over and saw a decent size boulder that was just the right size for what I was about to do. I put my hands together and slowly pulled them apart. Forming in between my hands a whitish blue sphere formed. I then launched the sphere and destroyed the boulder.

"Well from what I could tell, I think my HIDDEN POWER type was ice, but I am not one hundred percent sure. Now that is out of the way, it is time for Damian to learn PROTECT."

After Damian learned the move PROTECT, we all moved to a seclude area before school starts and decided that we must discuss about what happen yesterday. The situation needed discussion, and it needed discussed immediately.  
"Damian... Are you okay? Latios told me about... y'know?" Allen muttered.  
Damian nodded, "Yeah... I... I just... I think I... Oh my gosh..." It turns out we all were a little shaking up from the ordeal yesterday. Me being the least.  
"It's okay, guys. I mean... As long as we have our guardians and our parents, and us sticking together we should be safe right?" I ask.  
"Yeah... But... What if we're alone one day? Then what? That guy just walked me through the woods acting exactly like my dad! It was easy for him! Who's to say he's not gonna do something like that to you guys?!" Damian said looking a little pale in the face.  
"I... I feel like this is my fault... I said your names and he just... He tried to get into your head, Allen... I know what he's gonna try to do, but I don't wanna say it..." While Damian was ranting, tears just flowed freely down his face with no sign of stopping any time soon.  
Me and Al grinned sheepishly. We have no idea what to do in this kind of situation.  
"Hey... We're all safe, okay? Lukra is just one guy! He can't take on Ma, Lucario, and John's parents... Can he?" Allen said trying to pick us up.  
Celebi then decided to voice her own opinion with all of us hearing her at once, "Good news everyone, Mewtwo has escaped, and he's back in the skies now. Bad news though... Lukra isn't just one guy. He's smarter than Absol, stronger than your families, and he will show no mercy until he gets what he wants. Damian, this is probably really hard for you to hear... but... he's not going to give up until he has you back home with him or at least until he's dead. I'm not trying to worry you guys in any way; I'm just trying to warn you. We all have each other, though, so we should be safe for the time being. But if the time comes, we'll fight for you."  
We than heard Latios voice. "But we can't always show our faces in our physical form like we did. That was an emergency precaution, and there's no guarantee we'll do it again. If any of us gets injured, that risks your lives as well. There are no babysitter guardians or whatever you would call it..."  
Damian sighed, "This really sucks. I just feel like I brought you guys into th-"  
"No, Damian... If anything this was all my fault. I... I was stupid to make you what you are... and... there's something you need to know. Something I never told you before..." Celebi spoke, "I didn't have to make you Lukra's son... I just... I thought if you came to be the son of this evil monster turning out to be one of the greatest Pokemon who ever lived I just... I thought you'd like that more than anything else. I thought you'd like being better than what people never thought you could be. I never thought this would happen."  
We than saw Damian formed a small grinned, despite the situation, "It's not your fault either, Celebi. You didn't know he was alive. No one did. I know what you were trying to do, and... Thank you. Don't feel bad about it, okay?"  
She sighed, "Gosh, you're a great kid. You all are... I mean it. I kind of feel responsible for this, but all I can do is... Don't worry. We'll have this situation figured out in no time. Just try to live life like you guys already were."  
We all smiled at this. No matter what happens, we are never alone.  
"This guy's no problem! If he comes around me, Rose, Beth, or Mal we'll pound him to the ground!" said Allen confidently. I chuckled at this.  
"Don't fight unless you really have to, Allen. That goes for all of you. If you can't run, then fight. But the chances are that you won't even have to fight. Let us take care of that." Mewtwo said.  
We all nodded in reply. We flinched as an unexpected voice spoke out to us.  
"Excuse me?" He asked shyly but confidently.  
We all turned to face the speaker, offering a friendly grin to his acquaintance. He was short in height, standing quadrupedal at nearly half my size. He had the appearance of a black fox, with a patch of red fur on his tail.  
"I'm kinda new here... and uh... I'm trying to make new some friends before I start school y'know? I'm Thornton... Geez, I must sound like a weirdo coming to you guys like this." He chuckled.  
"Nah, you're cool dude. I'm Allen, and these are my friends Damian and John."

"Good to meetcha, Thornton. Welcome to the school." Damian said.  
"Who's class are you gonna be in?" I ask the newcomer.  
The guy looked unsure, "Umm... I don't really know yet. I guess wherever they put me really. So... If you don't mind me asking, what were you guys talking about?"  
We all exchanged glances, but I was the first to reply, "Nothing big really. Just how much we've been training and stuff like that. Nothing exciting." Man am I glad that I can tell a good lie right on the spot.  
"Oh... Umm... Man! This is so awkward!" Thornton laughed because of the predicament he was in.  
"Don't sweat it, friend! We're all cool here..." I was interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
"Aww man... We gotta get to class. It was nice meeting you, Thornton. Hope to see you after school. We usually meet outside at that tree over there if you're ever wanna hang out," Damian said.  
He nodded, "Okay, sounds fantastic! I'll see you three later, then?"  
"Definitely!" I replied with enthusiasm.  
"Cool. See ya."  
And with that, he turned away from us and caught up with who I was assuming were his parents.  
"Crap... I... I just thought of something guys. I can't be friends with him just yet."  
Me and Allen looked at Damian like he had three heads.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because of Lukra. I'm not putting him in danger because of me. You guys are already in danger enough as it is."  
"When the time comes, I can explain your situation to him if he is curious as to why you don't want to be around him." explained Celebi.  
The bell rang again, warning us it was time for class.  
"Alright... I'll catch you guys later. See ya after class?" asked Allen.  
I nodded my head, but Damian just shook his head. "You guys can meet up with Thornton after class. I'm just gonna head home."

"Oh before I forget, if you guys want to learn the other moves that I have just let me know." I said. They both nodded their head.  
"Alright. See ya guys later."  
And with that, Allen left for his class, as did me and Damian. We manage to get to our classroom in time, before we would get into trouble. The rest of the day I learn about the geography of our area along with some history that I didn't know of. After school was done I was waiting by the tree were we said we would all meet up. Before Damian manage to take off, I gave him the HIDDEN POWER **TM**.I told him that it would be wise to learn some more moves and to make sure that I get it back when he was done. While I was waiting on everyone else to show up, Thornton was the first to show.

"Hey John, what was that item that you gave to Damian just now?"

"Oh that was just a **TM **with the move HIDDEN POWER on it. Why do you want to learn one? I have two more here with me."

He stop and thought about it for a while. "What moves do you have on you?"

"I have DOUBLE TEAM and PROTECT."

"Hm, I think that I will learn DOUBLE TEAM."

"Alright here you go. Fair warning tho, it will feel like there is a drill going through your skull."

"Thanks for the warning." After I showed him hey to work the **TM **and a few minutes of pain, we decided to test it out. Let's just say that the number of doubles I saw would probably put the number of clones in the manga, Naruto, to shame. Not really but there was a lot of them.

"Damn your good. I couldn't tell the real from the fakes."

Thornton couldn't help but chuckle. "Well what did you expect? I am a fox and foxes are natural tricksters."

I then look up and see Al joined up with us. I was surprised to see Rose, Mal and Beth as well.  
"Hey there John, Thornton, I didn't keep you both waiting for very long, did I?"  
I replied back. "Not at all, we haven't even been here for longer than a minute or two."  
"Heya, John," Beth piped, "I heard we had a new friendly face!"  
Thornton spoke up, greeting himself properly. "Hi, I'm Thornton. Nice to meet you all," He smiled, extending his paw out to shake. Beth returned the gesture with a grin.  
"Heheh, my name's Beth! You look just like Rose over here, that's pretty neat!"  
"Rose? Hi there."  
"Hello," she replied, "it's nice to meet you, Thornton."  
"I'm Mal, how do you do?" Mal greeted as well.  
"Fine, thanks," Thornton replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have to get home before my parents worry about me." As I was about to leave, a Tailow flow down and landed in front of me and Thornton.

"Are you John and Thornton?"

"Yeah." We both said at the same time.

"I have a letter for the both of you." Tailow then reach into the bag he was carrying and handed us both a letter.

_"A letter? I wonder who it is from." _I thought. "_I will read it when I get home._"

"Well I we see all you guys tomorrow then." I said.

"See Ya."

I quickly made my way home and sat down on my bed and open the letter.

_To John;_

_ Hello. We have heard of you exploits these past few days and we are very interest in you. We are sending you an invitation to join us at the Rescue Guild to see if you interest in joining our guild. You aren't the only one that we have found interest in. Later this week we will send you another letter stating that the date and time to visit us. We expect great things in the future from you._

_From: _

_The Rescue Guild_

I had to reread the letter a few times to make sure that I was not misread it. The Rescue Guild was interest in me.

_"I am so going to tell my friends in school tomorrow._ _But right now I have to tell my parents about this."_

When I did tell them, both were surprise that the Guild was interest in me. I told them that I will be thinking about their offer. But for now, all I was wondering was where do I find some good training weights. I think that I will be the training dojo for some, sometime tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I yelled destroying a boulder due to pent up anger with my tail still blazing really strong.

"I still can't believe you." I yelled to Thornton because of what I was just told a while ago.

**Flashback (**30 minutes ago**)**

I just arrived at school the next day and I was already bombarded with questions from Al other friends. I noticed Thornton trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"Were you really a human once?" Beth asks.

"How come you never told us you guys were part of a social group called human?" Mal asks.

"Woo. Woo. One question at a time. First off, how did you find out that we were part of a social group called 'humans'?" I ask just going along with their story. Probably I have to thank Al later for the cover up.

"Thornton told us yesterday. It was around the time that you got you letter." Mal stated.

"Funny, I don't recall hearing that yesterday from Thornton."

"Well you did look like your where deep in thought yesterday." Rose said.

"Oh that. I was just thinking about what could have been in that letter I got."

"What was in that letter, John? And what did you got in your letter Thornton?" Beth asks.

"I never got my letter yesterday. Tailow must have forgotten that I was supposed to get a letter too." Thornton said.

"You will probably get yours today if they forgot to give you yours."

I look over at Thornton and told him that I will be having a little chat with him later, with a glare that left no room for argument. I look back to the original group of Al friends.

"Now the reason why we," I said as I pointed to Al and me, I would have pointed to Damian as well but he wasn't here at school, "never told you is because for one, we were told to not tell anyone because no one was to know about that group, but apparently someone wasn't told that." While I said that I look over to a certain black fox, who hang his head down.

"Wait! What do you mean you were told not to tell as and who told you?" Beth asks.

"Sorry, I am not at liberty to tell you at the moment because of who we are a part of. You are asking too many questions that _we_ aren't able to answer right now. We might be able to tell you later but right now I have more pressing matters to deal with." I look over to Thornton who by this time was trying to sneak away from me. "And where do you think you're going!" I yelled out to him and grab him by the scruff of his neck immobilizing him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ask Mal with concern.

"Oh, I am just going to have a little chat with my friend here. Isn't that right, Thornton?" I said with a smirk on my face that said answer correctly and you will not be harm. Thornton was a little terrified of me but nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt him. I am just going into the woods with him to remind him of the rules of our group. We will be back in a few minutes." And with that we took off into the woods.

**Present time**

"If it wasn't for the cover up story that Al manage to come up with, I don't want to think what I would have done to you. You're really lucky you know that." I said with my tail flame slowly going back to normal.

"I mean seriously. Didn't your Guardian tell you any of the rules of what we can and not tell anyone."

He stops and thinks for a little bit before shaking his head no. I just sigh. I then explained to him the rules like were not supposed to tell anyone that we are really humans. Second were supposed to act normal here and not do stupid things that would draw attention and many other things that our guardians told us.

"Those are just some of the rules that we are to follow. You can ask your Guardian later, but right now we have to get back to the others because I think that class is about to start shortly."

"Right." Said Thornton.

As we were making our way back to school, me and Thornton could hear a scuffle going on nearby.

"Do you think we should stop and investigate?" Thornton asks.

"It wouldn't hurt. Beside someone might need some help." I said.

As we were getting nearer to the sound of fighting, we can somewhat make out a few voices. We arrived near the edge of a clearing and we can see a couple of Pokémon ganging up on one little Vulpix. Vulpix is a small reddish-brown fox that has six tails. At first I thought that they were just practicing with evasion but not thirty seconds later, I realize that it wasn't the case. After being thrown hard into a nearby tree, most likely knock unconscious, they continue to beat the Vulpix up. Something inside of me just snap at this and what happen next was a big blur to me. When I regain full control of my senses, I look around and notice that everyone that was beating up the lone Vulpix were all bruised up and knock out with me being in the center of them with me being winded due to exhaustion.

"Okay! I am really confused right now. What the hell happen here?" I ask being totally clueless on what happen.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember a thing."

"No, but you can fill me on the details later. Right now we have to get this Vulpix to a healer and fast. And the closest one I can think of is the schools nurse."

I went over to the Vulpix to see what the damage was done, and it wasn't pretty. She, by the way she looks, had multiple scratches all over her body. One of her ears was bent in places that it shouldn't be able to bend to. She may have a couple of broken bones by the dislocated left rear leg. I gently pick her up and made my way to the school. We past our friends along the way and they decided to follow us for information.

We finally made it inside the school and had no trouble finding the nurse here. She told us to wait outside and will let us know if she will be alright. We all sat on a bench near the door and waited.

"Okay. Thornton, can you explain to me what happen back there in the field. I don't remember a thing."

"All I remember was your eyes started to glow red and you had this red and black aura surrounding you. You then launch yourself into the middle of them and went to town on them. I think that you gave a few of them broken bones after a few words were said. I will not be repeating what they said, because what they said drove you into a bigger frenzy. I think that you castrated the leader of their group."

Everyone that was within ear shot all had one thought going through their mind. To never piss me off. At this point I can only think of a few reason why I would just fly off the deep end. If they were associated or are part taking in certain deeds, mainly rapist, thugs, scoundrel, etc…, I vowed that they will learn the hard way if I am in their presence, just like the poor souls that we happen to come across today. While I was thinking these thoughts, a dragon type came walking up to us.

"I am sorry to disrupt your conversation but could you guys tell me where I can find someone by the name of Thornton."

"Well you are in luck, because I'm Thornton."

"Ah, good I finally found you."

"Why were you looking for me?" Ask Thornton with some confusion all over his face. Probably thinking on why someone was looking for him in particular.

"You see I have a letter here for you that was supposed to be given to you the same time John received his. But that Tailow was new to his job and in his rush to finish, he forgot to give you your letter. Here." He reach into his bag and handed a letter to Thornton.

"Now that that is out of the way. I couldn't help but overhear your predicament but I think I can shed some light on what happen. Base on the description of what happen to you," He said while pointing to me. "You used to move called OUTRAGE for the very first time. It happens to anyone who used that move for the first time so you are not in trouble at all. I will have to contact the guild to pick them up. Now if you will excuse me, but I will have to take my leave."

He started to walk away but then suddenly stop. "OH, before I forgot, only used that move as a last resort. I will tire you out like no tomorrow, so only used _that_ move if no other options are open up to you. See ya later." And with that, he left.

"Well that solve one mystery. But I can't help but wonder how that little Vulpix is doing." I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

"There isn't much we can do for now. They will probably send someone to get us to let us know of her situation." Said Al.

"You're probably right. Let's get to our classroom before they wonder where we are."

We got to the classroom with no trouble at all. Nothing really exciting happen during class, but during our lunch break, we received news that the Vulpix will make a full recovery but she is still unconscious at the moment. The rest of the day went by quickly and it was time to head home. Before I made it home I decided that I will give the Training Dojo a quick look to see if they have any training weights. When I enter the training area, I can see a lot of Pokémon doing varies activities ranging from friendly spars to target practices.

I walk up to someone and ask where do I find the one in charge. The one I ask pointed to the back of the room behind a door. I walk up to the door and knock.

"Enter friend." A voice said.

As I walk into the room, I saw someone that I didn't expect to see. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey son. The reason I am here is probably the same reason you are here. You came here hoping to find some weights, am I right?" Trent said with a grin on his face.

"How did you know?"

"You really need to learn not to think your thoughts out loud when you're in your room. Even when you think no one is looking, you need to keep your thoughts to yourself and not project them out to anyone nearby."

"Yeah, I really need to stop doing that. That got me into more trouble than I can count."

"Don't worry. I think your mother can help out with that little side project. Anyway, my friend here is thinking on trying out a new type of weights, but hasn't found the perfect candidate just yet." At that comment he had to keep a small chuckle from escaping his lips. "She has heard some of your exploits and thinks that you may be the first."

"Really I am honor that your would think that I am worthy of trying out your weights." I look up towards his friend and I am surprise as to who she is.

"MOM! Wait are you telling me that she runs this Training Dojo." I exclaimed. At my outburst everyone besides me was laughing their heads off. Once everyone cooled their heads off my mother spoke up.

"I do have a few requirements before I can give you these weights." I look at my mom and nodded my head stating that I was listening. "One: Since these are just a prototype, your can't tell any of your friends yet. Once I get some feedback from you, I can make some more but for now, no one can know. Two: You must provide me with feedback, like pros, cons, any information that you can think of about that my decided if I should make more or not. Other than these two condition everything else is free reign."

"Those seem pretty reasonable. All right. I promise that I won't tell my friends until you say otherwise and I will provide you feedback on these weights. So where are these weights?"

"Follow me out back. They are nearing completion but they are missing one important item. But it should be there momentarily." I follow my parents out back to see a massive forge with a variety of weights and other training items. I can see a Machamp working the forge. The Machamp looks up from the forge and smiles up at us.

"I take it this little guy will be the one to try our new prototype. If he is the one then I need something from the kid." Said the Machamp.

"Oh, and what do you need from me?" I ask the Machamp.

"I just need to make some measurements so that the weights would fit you perfectly and a little bit of blood."  
"Why do you need some of my blood?" I asks.

My mother explained that with a little bit of blood, the weights can only be worn by the Pokémon whose blood was given. It will also adjust with the Pokémon like if they evolved, meaning that they will always fit perfectly with them. Also it can be adjusted by said Pokémon to be heavier or lighter depending on the situation. But she explains that was just a theory that she had and wanted to test it out, so she doesn't know if it will work or not.

"So that why it is just a prototype. I need to see if it works out or not before I can actually make more of these." My mother said.

Machamp came up to me and took a little bit of blood from me and took some measurements around my arms, legs and tail. Machamp then explains that it will be about fifteen minutes before the weights are complete.

Fifteen minutes later Machamp calls me over to see the weights. They look like a couple of bracelets that were the same color of my skin and there was five of them. I pick them up and put them on. Once all five where in place, one on each arm, leg and tail, they all glowed for a moment before they faded like they weren't even on me at all, but I can still feel them.

"That is interesting. I didn't expect that to happen. Oh well, so son, how do they feel on you?"

"To tell you the truth, even though you can't even see them, I can still feel them on me, but not in a bad way. These weights fit perfectly like they were design for me only. I know that this is the case, but I don't know how else to describe it. Thank you."

I started to do some practices swings to get a feel for my weights and I don't even feel then like them hardly anything at all. I remember my mom saying that I can adjust them but how, so I look to my mom for guidance. She sees my reaction and probably already knows my question.

"To adjust them, all you have to do is just think of how heavy or light you want them to be. At least that is how I hope that they work."

"Thanks." I close my eyes and decided on how much weights I want. I decided that 10 pounds on my arms and 5 for the legs and tail, at least until I want to increase them. At once I can already feel the difference on my weights instantly.

"Well your right mom. I just thought how much and they adjusted like nothing."

"Out of curiosity, how much did you decided on?" My dad asks.

"I decided on 10 pounds for the arms and 5 pounds for the legs and tail. I think that once a week I will slowly adjust the weights. That way my body can get adjusted to the extra weight first before I move them up."

"Smart move. I think that should be everything. Why don't you head on home and we will see you later. We should be home by seven at the latest."

"Thanks again mom, dad. I will see you later then." I gave my parents a quick hug before I left and exit the Training Dojo.

When I made it home, I put my bag in my room and decided to get some training in. Since it is only half past three that gives me a good three and a half hours before my parents return home. Plenty of time to get a little training in. I decided that I will run a few laps around the complex for a good thirty minutes. Then I decided that I will do some pushups, sits ups, and pull ups for 25 reps, for 5 sets, totaling a 125 each. They remaining time I will be running through the woods to work on agility and stamina. Maybe through in a few moves while I'm running to stimulate that I am fighting someone while running.

"_Well I better get started then. No time to waste_." And so my first day of training begins. By the time seven o'clock rolls around, by body is sore all over. I manage to run a total of 10 laps around our home and I think that I manage to run about 3 miles in one direction before I turn around and come home through the make shift obstacle through the woods.

"_Well I have to say that was one, successful trainings I ever did. My body may be sore but the results will be well worth it. __Better get cleaned up before they get here._" I decided I will wash up in a nearby river to clean off. Not even thinking twice, I jump into the river to get clean off. I than made my way back into the house to see my parents already getting dinner ready.

"So what have you been doing the past few hours?" Trent asks.

I explained to my parents my training and they were surprise by my training. Not only was it a good training, but the way I have it plan out. I didn't tell my parents that I jump into the river with my tail submerge in water. I think that they would flip. I have this feeling that my kind are not supposes to get our tail wet. If we did, something bad would happen. But what that they don't know was that I didn't feel anything at all.

"_I think that I am the only Charmander that is not effect by water for my flaming tail._" I guess that I will keep this a secret and surprise my opponents when they try to put out my flame. Boy will they be in for a big surprise.

"I also hear that you rescue a Vulpix today is that true?" Juliet asks.

"Yeah I help out a Vulpix today. She was gang up on and I didn't like the way they were handling her. I kind of snap and used OUTRAGE on them. Let's just say that they won't be moving for a while. The nurse said that she will make a full recovery but is still unconscious."

"Well you did the right thing and I couldn't be more proud of you. Now go to bed, you had a really busy day for you." Trent said with pride.

I agreed and once my head hit my bed, I was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next day, I can feel my body aching all over. "_I guessed that until I am use to this new training, my body will be sore for a while. I think that I will increase my weights again.__On a side note, turn off my weights before falling asleep._"

I decided that I will only increase the weights on my legs and tail for now. Making it ten pounds for all my weights, which makes it a total of 50 pounds that I am carrying around now. After a quick wash and breakfast, I made my way to school. On my way to class, I stop in front of the nurse's office.

"_I wonder how that Vulpix is doing._" I decided that I was going to pay her a quick visit before I head to my class.

I ask the nurse in charge and told me that the Vulpix wake up late last night and that she will make a full recovery by the end of the school day.

"Is it alright if I have a small chat with her now?" I ask the nurse.

"I don't see the problem, but keep your visit brief."

"I will keep my visit short."

It didn't take me long to find her for she was the only one in the nurse's office right now, besides me and the nurse. She sees me walking towards her and she starts to stare.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is John and I was the one who brought you here yesterday. What is your name, if I might ask?"

"My name is Aurora. Can I ask you something?"

"Aurora. That is a nice name for a beautiful Vulpix such as you." At the comment she had a slight blush on her face but I didn't notice it. "Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Can you fill me in on what happen after I was passed out?"

At that comment my face turn grim and with a hint of angry in my eyes. I told her all transpired from the moment she was passed out till now. To say that she was a little shock would have been an understatement. She shivers at the thought of what could have happen to her if I didn't show up right then and there. She was glad that they couldn't get the chance to do what they wanted to do to her.

"Well I am glad that you taught those guys a lesson. I'm glad that they got what they deserved." She said with a hint of glee.

"You know, I just realized that you aren't given me any strange looks?"

"Why would you think that I would be given you a strange look."

I was about to answer her when she beat me to the punch.

"If it is about the way you communicate, I think that it makes you unique in your own way."

"Besides my friends, you are the only one that first thought that."

"I think that they think that fire types are not normally aloud to speak telepathy, besides the legendary Pokémon, of course."

"Yeah, I think that sometimes to. Well I'm glad you are alright. Sorry that I can't stay longer, but I have to get to class."

"Before you leave, can you meet me out back in the woods after school? I don't want to travel back home by myself after what happen to me. I would feel a lot better if I had company that won't try to do what they did yesterday."

"Sure. After school, I will meet you out back. But that will be after I am done talking with some of my friends."

"That is alright and thank you for everything that you done for me."

"Hey, no problem. I just do what I do. I help folks out that need help if it is within my abilities." I said as I starting to leave.

As I was leaving, I took one last look at Aurora to see her curling up into a ball and falling asleep. I couldn't help myself but smile at this moment. By the time I made it to my classroom, I could feel that my body was not as sore as it was this morning. As I made my way to my seat, I notice that Damian and Thornton were not in class.

"_Thornton must be thinking about what I told him yesterday, so I am not surprise that he isn't here.__But Damian's been out for a few days now.__I am starting to worry about him._"

Not much exciting happen in class today. I learn more about our history and practical problem solving skills. Mrs. Roselia said that we have an hour lunch break before we are suppose too be back in time for the second half of the day. After I was done eating lunch I still had about forty five minutes before class resume, so I decided to get some quick training in, which mainly consist of running laps, pushups, sit ups and running a makeshift obstacle course. Not as extreme as the one I do at home, just enough to get the blood follow.

As I made it back into class, I realize that my body is still sore from this morning. Doing some training ease the pain a bit, but not enough to fully recover from yesterday. The rest of the day went by with still no sign of Damian or Thornton. After the final bell rang to single the end of school, I made my way back to the tree where I usually meet up with my friends. I didn't have to wait long before I saw Al and his friends walking towards me.

"Hey there guys. Have you seen Damian around?" I asked  
"Hey John. I'm afraid I haven't seen him; where's Thornton, and… Say, are you alright? You look exhausted." Allen asked. He must have noticed me winced almost every time I tried to move.  
"Thornton? I haven't seen him today," I said, "but yeah, I am rather sore. I've been training to get stronger with this new routine I came up with, and it's paying off, all right! Ouch…"  
"Wow, I'll bet you'll evolve in no time, John!" Beth exclaimed, grinning. "Maybe we should give Al a routine, too!"  
"I don't want to kill myself just yet, you know." Allen quipped, not to please to hear that he will be getting a training routine as well.  
"Can we go soon, Beth?" Rose asked, panting. "The sun isn't taking too kindly to my feverish state."  
"Sorry Rose, we can go right now. I'll catch ya later, "human!"" Beth said as she walked further down the path towards home, Rose and Mal following suit and waving farewell. Al stayed behind to see if there was anything else that I wanted to talk about.  
"So is everything alright?" He asked.  
I frowned before shrugging, answering, "I guess, but Thornton is a bit strange…"  
"Strange? Strange _how?_"

"Well he seems like a good kid, but it's as if he wants everyone to know who we used to be! I'm awfully certain he's doing it on purpose, though… Why?"  
"Well, remember how Damian told us he was human?"

"At least he didn't say it in front of other Pokémon…"  
"Well, like Damien, maybe Thornton couldn't help it, you know?"  
"I guess so, but this is _supposed_ to be a secret between us. I think I set him straight, though, since his guardian didn't seem to mention it."

I know that I am right, I mean our guardians told us to be hush-hush on the matter after all, so there's no buts about this.  
"I know…"  
"Well, I gotta get going, Al. I'll see ya when I see ya, then," I said, waving goodbye before sprinting down a dirt path.

A short time later I meet in the meeting spot that Aurora told me to meet her at.

"Were you waiting long for me?" I ask her.

"No, I was just waiting for about 5 minutes. So I wasn't waiting long. Ready to escort me home John?"

"If I know where you live I would escort you home, but I know what you meant. Lead the way Aurora."

While we were walking we decided to have some small talk going between us.

"You know that it was pretty reckless of you to risk your life for me. If it was anybody else, they probably would have just left me." Aurora said.

"Now don't say that. I am sure that anybody that is as half decent as me, they probably would help you out."

"No, I don't think that would be the case." She said a little bit depress.

"Now why do you think that? Surely there are a couple of decent folks out there that will help other in need."

"Beside those that are in the Rescue Guild, everyone just mainly looks out for themselves. Are you in the guild by any chance?"

"No, I am not in the guild at the moment. I am thinking whether or not that I want to join or not, but I think that I will give it a shot."

"You know, I just realize that you are really strong to take out all those guys back there by yourself. Do you mind if you tell me what is your secret?"

"Sorry to tell you but my training will and will remain a secret until I feel it is time to reveal my secrets. Besides everybody are entitle to their own secrets. This is one of mine."

"I guess that you do make a valid point." Aurora stated with a hint of disappointment.

"Out of curiosity, how much further until we reach your home." I ask.

"At the pace we are going, we should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived to a nice size cave that had a fire going inside. We both stop at the entrance and Aurora looks at me.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks for getting me home safe and sound John."

"Hey no problem. You just take care now and don't get into any more trouble."

As I was about to leave, Aurora comes up to me and give me a kiss on the cheek. I tried really hard to keep the blush from appearing on my face. When she backs off I ask her, "What was that kiss for."

"That was my way of saying thanks. You take care now."

And with that, she leaves and goes inside her den. I decided that I should get back home before my parents worry about me. On my way home, I couldn't but help myself but to whistle a tune. I was whistling a tune that my father used to sing to my whenever I need my nerves to calm done, from either embarrassment or scared. I remember one time when there was a bad storm going on outside late at night and a loud thunder wake me up and scared me. My father must have heard my crying and came and starting to whistle that tune to me.

I remember that night because not only because that tune clamed me down, but the storm was slowly disappearing. Since that night, I would always whistle that tune to help me calm down. As I was just finish whistle my tune, I look up and see a large white dragon with blue eyes and what look like a jet turbine as his tail landing right in front of me. When I got over that a large dragon just landed, I noticed that he was fury about something.

"Kid," the newcomer said, "you have one chance and you better tell me the truth."

I couldn't help but listen to this newcomer. His voice sounded familiar to me but I couldn't think of where I have heard it before. When he saw that I had his undivided attention he continued.

"How do you know Silver's Song?"

I answer what anybody would have answer. My response was the famous, "huh."


End file.
